SasuSakuGoong
by sasusakufan15
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Crown Prince of Japan is getting married to a girl, from the same school, and...not in the same class as the royal family. *GASP* Read and see why and what happens especially when Sasuke's gf finds out! Based on Goong/Princess Hours, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Goong! They belong to their rightful owners I have no ownership!

Summary: (There will be more later on, but this is here to read so you will get it, you who have not watch the awesome movie Goong).

I used the Korean drama Goong to make this story; some lines are directly from Goong, because I still remember them. Well, read and enjoy! You should watch the movie on youtube too! It's awesome. Oh that's right, summary...after rereading this I forgot I haven't added a summary. So, Uchiha Sasuke, Crown Prince of Japan is to marry because his father is in a bad medical condition and since the recent king has died. Sasuke, hearing the news decides to pick a bride, but not in time because his bride is already arranged...years ago. Seems to be this girl is the granddaughter of a man who is close friends with Sasuke's grandfather. Before the friends died, they have decided to arrange a marriage between their grandchildren, so applying to the imperial regulations, Sasuke must marry this girl. Little does he know...she is someone at school...someone he know will meet, right before the announcements...this marriage will also help this girl since her family owes money to some people and are in debt...will this work out? I don't know, your questions and curiosity will be answered and fulfilled by reading, enjoy.

* * *

"What is wrong?"

"I'm afraid Your Highness," the medic said. "It's central vertigo, Your Highness."

"Central vertigo?" Sasuke's grandmother repeated.

"Hai, Your Highness."

"It's a proceeding sign of cerebral apoplexy."

"I can't believe this," she answered before he can speak further. "How can this happen?"

"I don't know what to say, Your Highness." Sasuke's mother spoke.

"The late Emperor, who was healthy at the time…suddenly passed away with no chance to receive treatments," she continued, " and then the Crown Prince then faced an untimely death just a year before that… when I think of the commotion it caused for the Imperial Household, my grievances were to great to explain with words.

"I think it is time we prepare for the future of the royal family…the Crown Prince's marriage; the children are too few in this family, so we will be needing this marriage now…"

"Since, His Majesty is in a terrible condition." Sasuke's mother said in a very low tone.

"Yes." Sasuke's grandmother said quietly, but sadly. "We must apply the traditional imperial regulations for this wedding." "This is a crucial time for us, for the welfare for this family; we have to act wisely for the future of this family so that it will soon flourish to the 21st century …"

At the Academy...

"Did you get this from the palace?"

"Yup, on His Majesty's birthday when the palace was open for the public."

"Wow, really?"

"Uh huh, the were handing these out for free at the main gate."

"No way! I can't believe this!"

"Yes way! I saw both His Majesty and the Empress!"

"Why didn't I go along too!"

"Let me see!" Sakura grabbed it from her friends. "Wow, cool."

"Stop it Forehead! You're going to rip it!" They both were fighting over it, Sakura just wanted to see, she has no fangirl crushes for His Majesty though.

"Oops! I ripped it."

"Sakura! I'm going to kill you!"

"Huh? Aaaah! Get out of the way!" Sakura ran from her friend Ino, dodging through the crowd.

"Sakura! Forehead! You are soo dead!" Ino screamed. "Come here you…stop struggling you did this!"

Sakura's POV

I'm Haruno Sakura, a senior at the Japanese Art Academy; I'm a bright and cheerful high school student majoring in art design. I'm nineteen and, I have 4 best friends and they are…Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Asana Mikomi, and Kyoki(I dunno I just made one up forher) Tenten.I'm sure all of you are confused, "Prince? His Majesty? Empress? What the hell are you talking about?"

Even in the 21st century, countries like England and Japan still have an Imperial Household, it's called, Constitutional Monarchy. The King reigns, but does not govern. Although the monarchy is reduced to a ceremonial role, the royal family is respected and loved by the citizens of its country. They kept the tradition alive as masters of the beautiful palace. But how about our palace?

Well the palace is alive no more, its just a sad, and empty space. Human spirits are nowhere to be found, well human spirits in the royal family. So lets just let our imaginations run wild! Lets put some warmth in our palace! Pretend a handsome, hot, charming ok I'll stop there, (clears throat) lets just say a charming, young prince lives there and all the girls in Japan love, lust, and drool after him. How about that?

So how 'bout it? Curious aren't you?

This is the year 2008; the Republic of Japan is under the Constitutional Monarchy!

"Look this is when the prince was a baby."

"Oooh! Aa so adorable..., but he's still charming."

"I want to be that teddy-bear."

Ino and Mikomi were looking at pictures of Prince Sasuke and swooning over him.

"Shut up you Cinderella wannabes!" Tenten was sick of their blabbing and tried to shut them both up.

"Ohayo!"

"Hey Sakura! Oi, what are you wearing?" Ino and Mikomi said in unison cheerfully.

"What? Oh that! I just put my p.e. pants under my skirt. You like? I call it my hybrid fashion."

"Whatever forehead, you look ridiculous."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Hinata said and was followed by Tenten.

"What are you doing there?"

"Don't you dare touch! You ripped my other book and not this one!"

"Gosh, I was kidding last time and I was just looking. Besides, just a tiny rip last time, not even a centimeter! What's so good about him?"

"Last time you snatched it out of my hands! And you can't say that about His Majesty, Forehead!"

"So what if he's the prince of Japan, gosh. Pig"

"Stop with the bickering! So Sakura did you do the assignment due today?"Tenten asked.

"What assignment?"

"The watercolor one? Duh!"

"Kuso! I forgot!" Sakura rushed to finish it so did Mikomi and Ino.

"What's wrong with being a Cinderella?" Mikomi asked Tenten.

"They're nothing, but a bunch of freeloaders! One day I'll strangle you both because of your annoying obssession!"

"Ah!" Ino and Mikomi coward in fear.

"Tch! Bakas!"

Out in the front of the academy 2 black cars rushed in with flags on them. The prince has arrived!

As the cars rush in students gather to see the prince and girls would push their way through, they were like animals. As they gathered the security guards rushed in to block them from coming or as it looks like attack him. The prince slowly got out, not caring of the corruption around him. The girls screamed as they saw him come out. He walked to class leaving his usual stoic expression on.

"I think I told you not to do that at school."

"Sasuke-sama even these students can be dangerous."

Sasuke raised a hand motioning them to go. "Wait outside the gate."

"But Sasuke-sama, I have been ordered by the Empress's chamber to thoroughly guard you at school…I cannot…yes, Your Highness."

Sasuke shakes his head and leaves.

Sakura's POV

Art, Music, Dance, Theatre and Film, you can learn everything about art at our school, but I hate assignments! I'll take anything besides assignments. They drive me nuts!

"Keep painting." Mikomi said to Ino. "What is that, well good enough."

"Gosh, stop criticizing me! This is my painting!" Ino suddenly dot annoyed.

"I was just helping! Gosh, fine be on you own!" Then the two starts bickering...

"Good job, Ino-chan!" Hinata commented shyly.

Ino stopped her bickering with Mikomi for a second to say thank you and turned back to Mikomi.

"It's getting noisy outside again, the prince must have arrived." Tenten said annoyed.

Sasuke and his friends Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Nara Shikamaru. They were all hanging around, just talking and fooling around. They were the rich boys in town.

Then Sasuke looked up to the second floor. It almost looked like he was looking straight at Sakura and her group.

"Hey, is he looking at us?" Sakura curiously said. While fixing her hair in the mirror she borrowed from Ino.

"Hanging out with rich boys in town as Usual. Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Ramen Industry Owner; Hyuga Neji , Hinata's cousin is son to a millionaire, Hinata's Uncle; Inuzuka Kiba, son of the Animal Fashion Design as well as Inuzuka Tech., Shikamaru another son of a millionaire; Adding the crown prince sure fits in the picture doesn't it? I hate them all distrating people wherever they go," Tenten said in a annoyed tone.

"Omg! He is! Ino come look!"

"Oh! Prince Sasuke! Look at me!"

"Hey Ino! He was looking at me!"

They disputed while Sasuke was really staring at the girl in the window next to them. There stood Tanashi Hana, she was a beautiful girl in the dance section of the building. She is an excellent ballet dancer and even though she is from a rich but not well known family, she does not go unnoticed by the prince. He is pretty fond of her by the way he looked at her.

"What's wrong with second floor?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two crazy freaks, I mean as he looked at Ino and Mikomi.

Then the rest of them besides Sasuke followed their gaze to the other side to see Hana.

"Oh, so that's what Sasuke-teme was looking at," Naruto said.

"Yeah, she is pretty, but looks like someone has dibs!" joked Kiba.

Sasuke just smirked and turned around back to his friends. Ignoring the jokes that were shot at him.

"Hey Sana! Come here!"

Two girls rushed over their friend. The friend, took out a bag of chips and they started sharing. Then the teacher walked in.

"Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei." Everybody said in unison.

Kurenai put out a tray informing them to put the bags of chips there. Eventually everybody obeyed. 2 bags were put on the tray.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your weight?" Everybody sighed a heavy sigh besides Hana. She just smirked at her classmates.

"Watch your weight! Our enemy is?"

"Potbellies," everyone said in a boring tone.

"Now everybody on the scale."

"Oh, come on," a girl whined.

"An hour of practice for every 0.1 kilogram over weight." Kurenai-sensei said strictly and left with a smile.

"Kuso!"

I'm sorry! I have to end it here! Well the exciting parts will come in soon so don't worry. So please review so I know if I should continue this story. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Goong

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Goong!

Sorry I kept you guys waiting I was really busy and didn't know how to continue it. I was on writer's block. Hehehe!

Sakura just got out of art class and was carrying a bucket full of water, it had different colors mixed into it since she was working on her water color project. As she was carrying the bucket she set it down near a window to examine her face to find any paint marks or such. She was satisfied to find none so continued on her way to dumping the icky substance. As she walked Sasuke, the prince, was putting on his new white shoes for some reason, must be P.E., Sakura bumped into him which caused the substance to spill onto his shoes!

She looked up to see who it was to yell at them for getting in her way, but saw the crown prince.

'Kuso(Shit)! What do I do? What do I do?' Sakura thought frantically.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me), Gomen (Sorry) I'll clean it up for you!" Sakura bent down using her apron to wipe his shoes.

She kept wiping as he stared down at her, annoyed.

"Oh no, it's all wet," she mumbled to herself.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then opened his eyes again. "Stop it," he said commanded sternly, but annoyed because she was still scrubbing.

"I said stop it!" He yelled at her which caused her to gasp and stop still, looking at his wet and stained shoes.

He took the shoes off and put in the other shoes he was wearing previously and kicked the white, now wet shoes to her.

"Just throw them away," he grumbled as he walked away.

"Hey! You! Prince-y!"

Sasuke slowly turned around.

'What does this stupid girl want?' Sasuke thought in his head.

"You think you are all that and can act like that since you are the prince?" Sakura yelled at him annoyed too. "Well, at my house I am treated as a princess too! Do you think I'm your servant? I was nice enough to wipe your shoes for you and you do what? Throw them at me to throw away? So freaking spoiled!" Sasuke just looked at her keeping his usual stoic face, he felt like he doesn't need to argue with her even though she is the first to yell and insult him.

He turned around again ignoring the staring people gathering around and was ready to walk away again. Sakura was angry so she picked up the shoe, Ino already reading her mind shook her hand and was about to yell, but Sakura already threw the shoe at him.

"Aaah!" All the girls screamed in shock and disbelief.

This caught Sasuke's attention again, and he turned around cooley, keeping his original face. He slowly walked to Sakura as everyone started whispering to themselves.

"OMG! I can't believe she did that!"

The crowd turned full attention to the situation again. Sakura's friends whimpered even Tenten and Hinata, "Forehead's dead! She was a great friend, but how can she do that?" Ino uttered.

"Oh no, she could have ignored him," Tenten and Hinata whispered together worried for their friend.

"How dare you Sakura Haruno," said Mikomi in a concerned and mad voice.

Sasuke's group seemed to be surprised and all had smirks or were snickering at the scene. Kiba holing his hand-held camcorder was recording the scene.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and pointed a finger at her. "This is the first time a girl yelled at me."

"You really are something," he spoke in an amused tone as he slowly put his finger down.

He came close to her so their faces were inched apart, girls were gasping and whispering. Sakura was blinking and blushing.

"You..., I like it," he smiled and girls gasped louder and some girls yelled.

He leaned closer so it looked like he was about to kiss her, Sakura closed her eyes and puckered her lips unconciously as girls screamed and yelled, but then he left and so did the crowd. Sakura slowly slid down so she sat at the floor confused and dazed as she watched the retreating figure.

"A royal prince, yeah right a royal jerk is what he is!" She said to herself loudly. "He thinks he can have anyone in the palm of his hands, psh whatever Sas-uke!"

Tenten and the others approached her.

"I think you just made a mistake," Tenten said to her friend as she stood up.

"No, Tenten, I just held back my anger for the sake of my family, Uchiha Sasuke, today is your lucky day" Sakura spoke angrily.

Then Sakura's eyes widened as her friends Ino and Mikomi rushed over to Sasuke's shoes and wrestled over it.

"Ha! I got it first I'm going to auction it on e Bay!" Mikomi spoke.

"Whatever! It's mine let go! Why would you auction something so precious anyway! You flake!" Ino snapped back.

Sakura slowly went over to the two and gently grabbed it out of their hands and headed upstairs to class with the bucket in the other hand, empty.

They still fought over the shoes, then noticed emptiness between them and stopped.

In Choral class.

In the front stood Ino and Mikomi, behind them was Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

Song...

A child look and saw,

Rose blossoms in the fields,

She fell in love with its sweet fragrance,

She can't take her eyes off the rose blossom,

Unconsciously passing by,

Rose, oh Rose

The rose blossom in the field

The piano teacher slammed the piano keys angrily.

"Hey! Haruno Sakura!" she yelled since Sakura and her group or should we say Mikomi and Ino sang a wrong, screechy note in the 6th line when they're not supposed to.

Class ended and school did too, Sakura grabbed a snack and walked through building B.

**Sakura's PROV**

Building B is used by them, film and dance department.

It is much nicer and newer than Building A where the art department is in.

And because Sasuke, the crown prince is in the film department, all the windows _has to be_ bullet-proof.

POV ends here.

On her way from the snack shop...

Sakura walked passed a door with an built in alarm system with a thing on the wall next to the door.

"Tch, why don't we get this stuff," though in her head she knew the answer.

"Wanna get married," a familiar voice caught Sakura's attention.

She looked in the small window on the door and there sat Sasuke on top of a desk, across from him was no one other, than Tanashi Hana.

"Nani(What)?" Hana asked him.

"If you didn't hear me right, I'm asking you to marry me right now."

Sakura went over to the open door and peeked inside.

'Isn't that the Crown Prince, Uchiha Sasuke?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Here, look..." Hana spoke. "I'm sorry, but we're still students in High School.

"What do you mean by marriage? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Sasuke just listened and looked at a corner.

'Is the Crown Prince asking her to marry him?' Sakura thought to herself.

'OMG! This is big!'

'The 19 year old, the Crown Prince wants to marry his High School sweetheart.'

At Sakura's House...

"What the heck is this?" Sakura's mother spoke."Look at what she has done to her room!

"I can't even see the floor!This isn't a room!

"It's chaos in here! She's driving me nuts!"

"Haha! You clean after her and she still even makes a big mess," Sakura's father joked as he walked in.

"You really think this is funny?" Sakura's mother turned to him.

"Sakura! Oh! She's getting yelled at till she goes deaf!" Sakura's mom grabbed out her cell and dialed Sakura's number.

"You can talk to her when she gets home..." Sakura's mother glared at him and he shut up.

At school, Sakura still spying...

"Royalties marry early by tradition, and since I'm the Crown Prince I have to marry somebody my parents choose for me unless I bring someone myself, I don't want to marry a stranger when I have a good friend like you," Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples, looked and smirked at the last part.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship over this," Hana said. "Plus the confide walls of the palace and the responsibilities that follow are a problem; I know that you knew of my dream to become a world-famous dancer," Hana continued. "I don't want to give-up that goal." Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Being princess means I have to give all that up don't I?"

'Well, who wants to marry that jerk anyways? Not me!' Sakura thought.

Hana looked at Sasuke and smiled a sad smile as Sasuke sighed.

'Oh no, he's ad...wait why should I care?.'

"How sad anyways..." Sakura whispered to herself.

Then suddenly her cellphone rang.

'Oh Kami-sama! I'm in deep shit!'

Sakura looked back to see the 2 are surprised. She slowly walked away.

"Hey, who's there? Stop it right there!"

Well I got to stop here. I'm tired and I think this is long enough. So please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Goong! :)

I will not say anything about my absense because you all are disappointed and would not care so why should I write too much or apologize in a paragraph. My apology is put out by putting up this long waited chapter...(: don't worry I will make it long!

"Halt!" Sasuke commands.

Sakura was trying to scurry away, but suddenly stopped because the Prince was about 6 feet behind her.

"Who are you?" He asked her or like demanded.

Sakura sings out the tune she sang in choir. "A child look and saw..." her voice sort of shaky from nerviousness.

"A child look and saw what...? What did you hear?" He implored.

Sasuke taps the side of the wall with the pencil he was holding. "Hey! Turn this way." He implored again.

"A child look and saw..." Sakura sings, but in a deeper voice.

"What is wrong with you voice?" Behind Sasuke, Hana gets up from the desk she was sitting on, curious but quietly listens. Sakura panics, thinking of how to escape, if she runs, he will catch up with her easily with those long legs of his. Staying still for now, is best since he has no intention of coming closer. The biggest problem is to not show her face.

"Did you eavesdrop on our conversation?

"What did you hear up to?"

"Who said that I heard you conversation?" Sakura retorts. "Did you wish I did? What's to be proud of by being rejected by a girl especially since you were about to marry her."

Sasuke takes a step forward, slowly. Sakura then thinks it's best to run now, so she runs.

"Halt! Gym pants! Stop right there!" Sasuke was about to run after, but she already made it to the double doors and out to the other doors of Building B.

Back at the Haruno's...

"Oh! I see! Huh? Now, she's even ignoring my phone calls!" Mrs. Haruno in her angry state, punches in Sakura's number again to call.

"Oh, stop it now," Mr. Haruno interrupts her.

Mrs. Haruno scoffs. "Since when did you start caring for your children?"she says, taking the phone off her ear, since it went to voicemail. "Is this why you brought this down on our house because you care about the children?" Mrs. Haruno yells as she slams her hands on the bills on the coffee table.

"Do you want me to read it to you? Notice of Bad Credit, Penalty Report...what's this? Detailed Bill of your Credit Card..." Mr. Haruno grabs the envelopes. "Do I need to pay for your food after you brought great danger to this house by lending money to a friend?"

She sighs. "Let's divorce. I can't live like this anymore, let's split up officially this time!"

"Hey, aren't you sick and tired of saying that? Always saying to get a divorce! Because I sure am!" Mr. Haruno throws the envelopes onto the table and shakes it. "You little...!"

He calms down as Mrs. Haruno opens her eyes. He looks back at the bills and papers. "What if those guys confiscate the house?" He whispers. "This is the second time already they've sent something home and the phone calls are serious, too."

Ding, Dong...

Both husband and wife look at the direction to the door at the same time and back at each other, sharing a look of anxiousness and anticipation.

Ding, Dong...

Mr. Haruno nods to his wife to take it. She nods back to him and he looks back at the door and gets up. He picks up the phone to answer the speaker outside in front of the gates and clears his throat.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am from the Palace."

"Eh? The Palace?"

"Did you order noodles again?" Mrs. Haruno calls from the living room.

Mr. Haruno walks out to the door to the gates to really see who it is.

"Ugh! You people..." He opens the gates to 2 men in black suits smiling at him.

"Oh, I see!" Mr. Haruno says. He sees his wife bring in the tea and takes it over to the men across from him. "Please."

The men are holding pictures in their hands. "That's our daughter and that is my father." They all share a short awkward laugh.

The men put down a box with a ring inside and half a circle. "These are the tokens for the promise made between the recently deceased King and Mr. Haruno, your father."

Mr. Haruno carefully picks the box up for a look. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno pick them both up the ring and half circle, surprised looks on their faces as they look back and forth from the ring and themselves.

"OH MY GOSH! This is real..." Mrs. Haruno whispers to her husband. They both look at the men and laugh awkwardly again.

"The royal families are waiting for the engagement ring. You are holding onto it safely right?" the men ask the parents.

"O-of course!" Mrs. Haruno says.

"O-Of course we are! W-we have it stored in a safe plave!" Mr. Haruno assures them, then Mrs. Haruno mouths to her husband. 'Where is it?'

He looks at her, clueless and then returns his eyes back to them and smiles. Both husband and wife stand up slowly while laughing nervously and rushes out the room.

In film class...

"Today, we will be focusing on key light..." The teacher says as he points the light to the student he is using as an example."The key light used in the kitchen is of hard kilo, providing strong contrast, and thus is most efficient for a dramatic effect."

Sasuke isn't focused on the lesson though, besides he already knows this stuff, but his grandmother's words ring in his ears as he sits there deep in thought.

"_The marriage will go by the laws like before, The King chose an intended bride before he passed away so...Prince Sasuke just needs to prepare for the ceremony."_

When school was dismissed Sasuke just walked out to his car with bodyguards surrounding him as usual, but his face held a tiny sign of trouble, as if he's in deep thought. Not that the fan girls will notice if they tried, Uchiha men are well know for hiding their he walked out screams erupted and could be heard from throughout the whole entire campus, signaling Sasuke's leave, as a crowd of girls are waiting 5 feet from the set of royal cars. Others follow out later running, but the bodyguards all around Sasuke block them all out as he walks to his car. The annoying, stupid crowd of girls chase after the car and stops when its gone to far and fast to catch up. If you look, even guys are caught up in the commotion.

Ino and Mikomi were going to run after if not for Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata who are holding onto them.

"Stop this stupidness now!" Tenten scolded and her grip lessened since they stopped.

"Oh, I think I am going to faint..." Ino sits down onto the steps.

"I wonder who's the girl the Prince is going to marry..." Mikomi sits down next to her and puts her chin on her hands.

"Hey! You guys want me to tell you?" Sakura exclaims, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What? Who is it? She is dead!" Mikomi jumps up, her face in Sakura's, Ino does the same both of them suddenly energetic again, but with an aura of evil thoughts going through their heads.

"Hey Haruno Sakura, how would you know?" Tenten asks.

"Well, the thing is, I heard seen and heard something about it..."Sakura says already getting on her bike. "Oh, it is such a story..."

Ino and Mikomi reach to grab onto her. "What is it?"

"I want to tell too..." Sakura fakes a troubled face and rides of with her bike.

"Hey! Forehead!" Ino yells after her. Mikomi is to frustrated to run after or try.

Hinata watched everything silently, even amused.

"Sakura!" Tenten yells after her friend, a bit curious as to how she knows and why is she not telling them.

Sakura rides her bike to a store and looks at their plants. "Good afternoon!"

Sasuke's car stops in front of the stop light as he puts the newspaper down. The screen on the car comes up. Kakashi, his personal butler's face comes on.

"You majesty, this is your schedule for today. At 4 PM, at COEX there is a seminar for you to attend," Sasuke takes off his earphones for a better listen.

"Once you arrive at the Palace, there is the Western education by the supervisor. After your afternoon class, there is instruction. After that you have horse-back riding lessons which have been organized..." As the butler drones on, Sasuke looks out the car of the window to see a familiar someone on a bike.

"Gym-pants..." Sasuke smirks. "Stop the car."

Next thing you know, all the cars are parked by the store. Sasuke ordered the place to be empty for now and he takes Sakura to the alley for a talk. His bodyguards out of earshot, but near and all over the place. Though if they heard anything they wouldn't care.

He backs her to the wall, Sakura with a nervous and frightened expression backs up slowly and hits the wall.

"It may be gossip to you, but it is serious to me."

"What's wrong with you, I told you I didn't tell anyone."

"So that means you did hear something." Sakura sighs.

"Listen carefully, if you spread rumors that aren't true, not only will I be in danger, but so will you," Sasuke threatens her.

In the distance, some photographers seem to see the cars and are trying to get a good shot from their hiding place behind a big bush. Sakura looks down and then, flash, and another. She looks over the bush. Sasuke comes closer and puts one of his hands up to cover them. His bodyguards moving to the photographers to grab their cameras.

"What are you doing? Stop taking pictures!" One of them says.

Sasuke continues their conversation. "I'll leave first, then you'll leave later...I'm warning you, if you spread rumors you will be in danger," his index finger goes to her lips as he says it, then he wipes his finger on her uniform. Any other girl would have died right there, content with his move and would have thought it sexy, but Sakura is not a fan girl. Sasuke turns and leaves, he turns his head to take a look as she turns back to her side to not have any eye-contact.

"Psh, what the hell, that freaking total jerk," she mumbles to herself.

At the palace...

Sasuke's grandmother is in her room writing something on paper with her brush.

"Your highness, the queen is arriving," a maid calls out. She puts down her brush down and looks at the door to see Mikoto coming in and bow.

Mikoto takes a seat. "How is the king?"

"He is fine," Mikoto anwers.

"If he is fine, then why is that expression on your face?"

"The king wants me to pass on to you that he is fine, but by the looks of it...t\hings are far from fine."

The maid hands Mikoto a scroll, she opens it up.

"These are some of the important aspects for the preparation for the wedding of the crown Prince. The king has already assigned all the manpower. You would just have to cooperate as to prevent any errors," Sasuke's grandmother says softly.

"Yes, your highness."

"You are feeling as if this entire wedding is being forced upon, right?" Mikoto looks up to Sasuke's grandmother. "And why everything has come to this? Am I right?" Sasuke's grandmother asks. She actually is a very sweet woman, and so her tone wasn't angey or threatening, but sympathetic and calm.

Mikoto takes a breath and says, "I can understand why, your highness."

"The wedding is on the way and there is still no news of Sasuke's cousin and his mother in England." (Okay you guys, the cousin is coming in now and later on he will fall in love with Sakura [hehe spoiler, sorry!] I need someone for this role! He has to be gorgeous like Sasuke too okay? I need a real character if not I might as well make up my own, but that won't be fun! Well review and do tell!)

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I think I have heard some news about them." Sasuke's grandmother nods.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO MY READERS ABOUT OUR UPCOMING CHARACTER!

Ok, I will end it here I was hoping to make it longer, but I realized this part is where the cousin comes in! I need a name and so now I need your guy's help with deciding on the character. I was going to put Itachi, but then in the real movie the prince has a sister and so I put Itachi as the brother. Or, maybe I could make up someone to be the sister and put Itachi as the cousin? I don't know the vote is up to you guys! Ja ne! Please review so I can have a chapter in quick, I now actually have time for this! I want to finish as much chapters as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Goong/Princess Hours or any part of it. Please acknowledge that and enjoy.

**I have decided, the cousin Prince Yul will be Prince Sai and Itachi will be the brother that will come in way later. **** Hope you guys agree with this decision, I couldn't wait any longer because I'm sitting here doing nothing when my hands are itching to type this chapter so…here ya go!**

London, England…

Sai's mother walks into the living room to find him sleeping on the couch. The TV is still on and he is clutching a book.

"Oh my, you have been reading all night haven't you? Still sleeping at this hour?" She sits down beside him and puts a hind on his chest. "Sasuke is getting married."

Sai's eyes start to open slowly, "Eh? Really?" Sai sits up to look at his mother while rubbing his eyes.

"I just received the news. I don't know why they have to be so hasty, but I'm sure something is going on at the palace. We have to act fast, so you will go first. I will follow after when I have taken care of things here."

Sai looks at his mother and looks down. "We have waited 14 years, the time has come now," says Sai's mother.

Back at the palace…

Sasuke has his music player on and is sitting in a chair; across from him are his parents.

"So have you made a decision?" Fugaku asks his son.

Sasuke looks up from the screen, "What decision?"

"Decision to accept a wife," Fugaku says while pulling his teacup to his mouth.

"Does my decision really matter?"

"Would you put that down?" Sasuke looks at his father and slowly removes the headphones and lets it go, it drops to his side.

Fugaku clears his throat and Sasuke picks up the piece of paper on the table. "I mean, what kind of friend is he?" Sasuke tosses it back to the table once he finished his question.

"I heard it was his only true friend," Mikoto finally speaks.

Sasuke smirks. "Kings can't have true friends."

Fugaku puts down the teacup onto the table besides him as it makes a loud clank as it touches the saucer. Mikoto looks at her husband and back at her son.

"Don't talk like that to his majesty," Mikoto says.

"Like you said, it's lonely being a king. That is why it's nice to have a good friend. Fortunately, you grandfather had a friend like that and wanted to thank him."

Sasuke slightly smirks. "That is why he made two copies of the ring and the sign and sent it to his friend along with the letter sitting in front of you," Mikoto adds.

"This is quite amusing. A promise of marriage between the crown prince and the King's friend's granddaughter," Sasuke smirks. "I guess that's me then"

"Not exactly, as least not back then," Fugaku implies as Sasuke looks up from the paper to his father and back at it. "As you know, this was when your uncle was the Crown Prince. So it was Sai who was supposed to take the throne, but because my brother suddenly died and I became the new Crown Prince, that promise was passed onto us."

Realization hits Sasuke's face as his father speaks. "It's you opinion that matters. I won't force anything upon you," Fugaku finishes and waits for his son to react. Sasuke grips onto the paper lightly as he thinks.

Back at the Haruno's house…

Sakura just arrived home and takes off her shoes.

"I'm home!" She calls. As she looks at the messy house she starts to wander around. Things were thrown everywhere and randomly. "Ano…What happened? This does not look good…"

Sakura looks at the coffee table where the stack of envelopes is, she picks them up and opens one. "Notice of foreclosure on corporal movables? What is this?" She looks outside to the gardens where her mother is sitting.

Still holding the paper she sits down and lowers her head to look up at her mom. "Kaa-san, you're gonna ask Tou-san for a divorce again?"

She grabs her mom in a hug and says, "Come on, don't do it. You don't know how much that would hurt your daughter."

"Ay, go away! I'm tired," she tries to push her daughter off gently.

She sees the letter and so does Sakura, Sakura picks it up. "By the way, what is this? Notice of foreclosure?"

"The creditors are all talks, don't worry about them," Sakura's mother replies.

Sakura takes both her mothers' hands in hers and says, "My dear Oka-san, I will soon put an end to your sufferings. You will have nothing, but joy ahead of you, trust me!" Sakura lets go and puts a fist up.

Her mother puts on a fake smile. "Oh really? And just how will you do that?"

"A designer! I'm going to be a world-famous designer!" Sakura's fist is still in the air.

"Don't over so it," he mother says as she gets up.

"Yes, kaa-san," Sakura says as she puts her fist down. "Oka-san…buy me a sewing machine, will you, please?"

Her mother sighs. "Did you take a look around the house? I don't need you to make me more miserable."

Suddenly her mother's phone rings. It's a customer. "We treat you like family, this is Haruno Serena (Haha made up a name?), your insurance planner…"

Sakura smiles a sad smile and goes back into the house as her mom talks to a customer. She kicks something that was in the way. "Ah, ouch!" She moves it to the side and hears paper ruffling from her parent's room and goes in to see her father dumping out stuff from boxes.

"Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Sakura jumps to his side and says, "Otou-san! Are you playing hide-and-seek again?"

Her father jumps, startled. "No, treasure hunt. Oh no! I can't find it anywhere! It's our golden ticket, now we're doomed!"

Sakura sits down on a stool and looks at her father. "What? Did you lose something?"

"The ring. The ring your grandfather gave us before he died…oh my…oh my…we're doomed…" Her dad mumbles and cries on.

Sakura thinks for a moment. "The ring? Oh you mean that thing!"

"Huh?"

"We put it there when we moved here, remember?" She points outside the room.

"Where?" He father gets up.

She takes him to the dining room. "I know it's here…:"

She crawls around under the table. "Ah! Here it is!" She points to the leg of the table. Her dad sees and lifts up the table. "C'mon Tou-san! C'mon! You're stronger than that!"

He finally lifts up the table and she grabs the ring. "Ta-dah! We stuck it in here because the table was wobbling, what do you need this for?"

He father reaches up to take the ring. "Eureka! We found it! We found it! Honey, we found it!" Sakura's father jumps up and down while he screams and hugs his daughter.

Sakura just pushes her dad and walks away. Serena runs in after hearing her husband. "Huh? What? Where? Yeah!" Her mother screams along with her husband as she takes the ring and looks at it. Her husband hugs Sakura again and kisses the top of her head.

"Hurray! We're rich! My princess! We are rich!" Her mother cries.

"No more tears, only cheers! Hip hip hooray for our Princess Sakura!" Her father puts her face in his hands and cheers. Her parents circle Sakura and held hands as they put their hand in the air and cheer some more.

Sakura puts her hands up sarcastically, totally clueless on what's happening and why.

Back at the palace…

"This is the girl you will marry," Fugaku puts down a picture. "Coincidence or fate, I don't know, but both of you are attending the same school."

"What? She's from my school?" Sasuke finally looks at his father.

"Yes, I hear she is in the art department."

Curious now, Sasuke takes the picture in his hands. He looks stoically at her up and down then later at her face again. His eyes slightly bulge.

"Are you out of your minds? Give me the ring back! And that sign or whatever." Sakura screams.

Her mother and father grab the lid and clumsily try to close it. "I'm going to go and give it back to them." Sakura crosses her arms and turns away. "Which bus do I have to take to get to the palace?"

"Calm down, Your Highness the Crown Princess," Seto, Sakura's little brother says.

"That's right, is he not right, honey?" Her mother chips in and looks at her husband.

"What are you guys doing? Are you out of your minds? Wake up and smell the coffee!" Sakura grabs the box holding the ring and sign and walks off.

"Oh my gosh!" Her mother says and sits up. He father tries to grab the box.

"Crown princess, please calm down!" Her father scolds. "Hand me the ring!" He puts if behind his back and sighs while he looks at her.

Sakura sighs in frustration. "Who weds in arranged marriages in this day and age?" Sakura whines. "Oka-san, Otou-san! Do you know how old I am? I'm only in high school!"

"Sakura-chan! I'll buy you that sewing machine?" Her mother runs up to her and tries to cheer her up. Her father smiles and nudges her.

She unconsciously smiles then frowns. "That's not the point! Are you out of your minds? Why would the Crown Prince marry someone like me?"

"What are you talking about?" Her father retorts. "Remember that phone call from the palace?" Her father suddenly looks all proper and his voice goes formally deep. "The Crown Prince has agrees to accept the marriage, dear Crown Princess." He says as he holds the box.

"Whatever! I don't know why he said yes, but he already has a pretty girlfriend."

Her brother, her mom, her dad look up and at each other. "Huh?" They all say in unison.

"I even saw him proposing to her."

"What? Who?" Her brother asks.

"The Crown Prince?" Her father asks.

"To who?" Her mother asks."

"She's a dance major at our school. She has rich parents, is pretty and good at ballet, that's as far as I know."

Everyone sighs, and then her father says. "Darn! We have competition!"

"He's probably out of his mind right now, because he got rejected."

"He got rejected? Who? Why?" Seto responded.

"Anyways, I'm calling the marriage off. Forget it!" Sakura stomps to her room.

"Oh no…" Serena looks at her husband. Both share a sad look.

At the palace…

Sasuke is outside, early in the morning, doing target practice with a bow and arrow. He pulls the string and let's goes; the bow flies and hits the red target.

"The Queen has decided to petition His Majesty the King. She can accept downsizing the royal guards, but she's concerned that removing them outside the school gate will loosen the security." Sasuke listens and continues shooting arrows.

"Do you see this marriage as a means to get things your way?" Takashi (If I put Kakashi in the other chapter that is a mistake, but I'm too lazy to change it so yeah…), his butler asks. "If so, I'm afraid this marriage has many troubles on its way. These are the words from servant who's assisted you for fourteen years. Please think this over again."

"Did she say anything else?" Sasuke asks as he takes another arrow.

"I'm afraid so. She was concerned about the Crown Princess to be. She's not from a prominent family, not in the same class with the royal household."

"Do you think so too?" Sasuke asks the Butler.

"I'm not in opinion of such matters, your highness." Takashi replies and bows.

"Don't you think it's funny? A woman arranged to be the Crown Princess in the 21st century." Sasuke says with a slightly amused expression. "I was getting bored anyways. This might get pretty interesting with that classless girl in the palace."

The butler smiles a bit and bows; Sasuke goes back to his arrows.

At the academy…

Sakura sneaks up behind her friends and knees them in the back of their knees while they are both standing in front of a mirror. "Aaah!" Ino and Mikomi yells.

They both turn around and playfully hit Sakura. Sakura runs and bumps into someone.

"Sorry," Sakura bows and looks up to see Tanashi Hana turn around. Her face turns from apologetic to sad, Hana turns around and brushes her shoulder and walks on.

She turns around and looks at Sakura; Sakura still has a sad look on her face.

In the dance room…

"2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," a girl counts as her and her classmate do ballet routines. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, switch, 2,2,3,4,5,6,7,8."

Hana walks in and to the locker room to change into her ballet clothes.

"Hey, this is top secret, but there's an emergency in the palace preparing for the Crown Prince's marriage." Girl A says.

"Really? Who told you that?" Girl B.

"My Otou-san, he works for the palace internal affairs, remember?"

Hana hears and stops to listen.

"Oh my gosh, then it must be true."

"I have even bigger news."

"What is it?" Girl A looks out to the class.

"The bride-to-be is from out school," Girl A continues.

Girl B gasps. "Really? I wonder who it is."

"Now, that I don't know."

"Oh my gosh, if she is from our school, can it be me?"

Hana smiles, thinking it's her.

"Ah, whatever, go back to practice."

After Ballet class…

Sasuke and Hana are in one of the rooms used for piano practice.

"What are they talking about?" Hana asks Sasuke.

He looks up from the piano. "I mean, I was wondering if it was me. There's a rumor that the Crown Princess-to-be is from our school." She looks up at Sasuke.

"I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret before we go to college," she continues.

"It's not you, so don't worry about it," Sasuke says. Hana looks up, surprised.

"What?"

"I recently found out too," He swallows. "But it's not you."

"T-then who is it?"

"There are lots of ambiguous things happening in and around the palace," he sighs. "This is one of them."

"Crazy things like accidently listening to her future husband asking another girl to marry him." (FATE! Lol sorry I couldn't help it! XD)

Hana tries to registers it and looks up at him. "N-no way…"

Back at the Haruno's…

Sakura is in the living room, debating with herself. "Okay! I'll eventually marry someone anyways, so why not now?" Sakura with two fists in front of her, looking brave.

Her family in the other room right behind her are silently cheering "yeah!" and giving each other high fives while pretending to sit and do chores. Her brother holding a mom, her dad pretending to hold a dish and wiping it. Her mother sitting pretending to sew.

"No, no," she looks down sadly at her plant saying in a sad tone. "I'm too young. I have many years ahead of me…"

Her family slumps down, shaking their heads.

Sakura suddenly looks up determined. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" The fists are up again! "Should I take it?"

Silent cheers behind her again. This time they are hugging and jumping.

"I must be going crazy! Sakura! Get yourself together!" Sakura hits her head. Her family stops jumping and disperse from the hug.

"Should I?" Family ready to jump again, quietly egging her on.

"Or shouldn't I?" His family frowns.

She quickly turns around and her family wipes their smiles on their face and goes back to their "chores".

He dad turns on the vacuum cleaner as everyone clears their throats.

"Princess Sakura, what are you going to do about meeting Her Highness tomorrow?" Her mother asks.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I wanna go meet that woman?" Sakura retorts.

"But a promise is a promise," Her father speaks up.

"I didn't promise anything," Sakura says. "It's not my problem!" She walks through them and to her room.

She turns around and jokingly says, "Should I?"

Her family picks up pillows and throws it at her. "Do you think this is funny?" They say in unison as Sakura walks to her room again.

In Sakura's room…

Sakura is struggling with her ancient sewing machine as she tries to fix it. Her brother sleep in the attic which is the stair-ladder that is next to her desk.

"What are you even doing with that junk anyways?" Her brother says while playing with his toy. "You're the 3rd highest woman in Japan."

"What?" She says as she attacks the sewing machine.

"Number 1 is the Queen Mother! Number 2 is the Queen! Number three you, fatso! Crown Princess!" Her brother holds up three fingers.

Sakura swivels around in her chair so she is facing him. "You punk! Don't call your sister a fatso!" She playfully kicks him.

"If you marry the Crown Prince, I'll call you by your name."

She reaches over and hits him over the head repeatedly as he goes to her chair and she lands on the bed.

"Do you think I'm gonna get married just for that?"

"Just go get married. Aren't you tired of living this way? I'm tired of going up and down the attic. With you gone. I'll have the whole room to myself. Besides you won't have to yell at me for being noisy anymore!"

"Whatever! What makes you think I'm gonna do that for you?"

"Psh! If you don't marry him, I will! I'm much prettier than you, you fatso!" He insults her and even adds a thumbs down.

"I'm going to kill you, you little punk!" Sakura chases after him.

He grabs the box with the ring and whispers. "My precious!"

"You little!" Sakura nearly trips on her blanket and runs after him in the hall.

In the morning Sakura's mother does her hair. She's all dressed up for the meeting.

"How pretty," her father compliments her.

"I told you I'm not going! What the heck is this?" Sakura turns to her family and yells.

"I know we're broke because Otou-san went out of business and he is signed as a guarantor."

Sakura's father sighs. "Otou-san's been out of work for over a year, and mom works as an insurance planner, and I know that my lesson and art academy tuition aren't cheap either. I know what you're going through for me and Seto, but…"

Her parent's sad faces turn curious and anxious as they stare at her. "But?" They say in unison.

"But do you have to sell me off like this?"

Her parents look at each other and sigh. Sakura's father looks at Seto who is holding the ring and snatches it. "Fine, then. Let's call the whole thing off." He throws the ring randomly somewhere.

"What are you out of your minds?" Sakura's mother hits his arm.

Seto stands up and runs to find it. "You heard her! We can't give up our daughter for money! Money isn't everything, right? Is it?" He says.

"It is, it is everything," Sakura's mother retorts. He looks at her and calms down.

Sakura's mother swallows. "You might be too young to understand, but marriage is everything to a woman. I don't want you to live like me; I don't want you to have this life."

Sakura looks down at her hands. "That's why I'm doing this, not to sell you off." She sighs. "It's your life, let's call if off then." She nudges her husband.

He reaches behind him and takes something wrapped up in white soft cloth tied with a red bow and puts it on the table. Sakura looks up to look at it.

She blinks as her father pulls off the cloth to reveal a brand, new sewing machine. "Whoa!" She touches it gingerly.

"It's a new model," he dad says, smiling at her.

Sakura looks up and stops smiling. "We can't afford this. We're in debt. Why'd you get something so expensive?"

Her father sighs. "Okay! Found it!" Seto comes back with the ring.

"Why'd you do that? We don't need it anymore," Mr. Haruno yells at his son. "hand it over. I'll throw it away!"

"No way! I already told my friends!" Seto tries to hide the ring in his jacket.

"What?" His mom remarked.

Then Seto looks at the sewing machine. "It's not fair! You got her a sewing machine! Buy me an MP3 player!"

Ding Dong!

Mr. Haruno glances up at the direction of the door and looks back at Sakura. "I think it's from the palace."

Turns out its people looking for her dad. They came in and stuck stickers to things worth anything in the house since the family is in big debt.

"Nothing's worth anything here…" One man says.

"This is too sad…"Another one says.

The whole family is sitting in the living room, watching the men walk around and put stickers on things.

One man pushes Sakura and Seto out so he can stick a sticker on the TV.

"Honey, it's all my fault," Mr. Haruno whispers to his wife. "My fault for having a bad friend. My fault for signing as a guarantor."

"Be quiet, I didn't ask you whose fault it was." Mrs. Haruno says and stands up. She walks up to one of the men and says, "Sir, although it's not enough we are trying to pay back bit by bit. We'll pay it off, even it means we'll have to take another loan, I promise."

He sticks a sticker on the sewing machine. "Oh my gosh, what's he doing? No, you can't take this!" Sakura runs to it.

"You can't do this! What are you doing?" Serena takes off the sticker.

One man takes her arm and tries to shove her off, a big man Mr. Haruno and his son catches her.

"You should've paid us back when we asked nicely!" The man yells at her.

"How do you expect me to pay you back after quintupling the interest? Then you tell me to sign a contract to give up my organs! You dirty loan sharks!"

"Watch your mouth, woman!" the man behind her holding Seto's basketball throws it as everyone flinches. "You don't know what I can do to you!"

"Hey, the kids are watching!" Mr. Haruno asserts. "How can you say that to their mother?"

"Let's call it a tragedy brought upon the family by their incompetent father," one man pronounces.

"**You** better watch **your** mouth!" Mrs. Haruno retorts.

"It's the truth," the basketball man says and sticks a sticker onto Mr. Haruno's head.

"Why you…" Mr. Haruno points a finger at the man and pushes him. Next thing you know everyone's pushing and pulling. The craziness goes all the way out to the front door. The man with the glasses trying to calm everyone down gets pulled in. Things are being thrown everywhere! If you look you can see pots and pans literally flying out the front door.

"Be careful, Sakura!" Her father pulls her back as she was trying to butt her head to them, but they didn't even budge.

"Do you even know who she is? You don't stand a chance against me!" Mr. Haruno declares.

The man turns to Sakura who is protectively holding her father. "You little girl, you better watch your back at night."

He chuckles and puts up a hand as they all scream and hug each other.

Then Sakura looks to the open gate to see people from the Palace getting out of their cars. The man threatens them again her mom screams. Sakura looks up and gives him a glare.

"Why you! What are you looking at?"

Sakura jumps up and looks like she was about to punch him, but stops. He looks at her surprised. She instead puts down her arm and looks at Seto.

"The ring…and the sign." He reaches in his pocket to take it out. He puts it into her hand and she closes her hand. Sakura turns around and pulls off the red sticker on her dad's forehead.

"Sakura! Stop! You're not going anywhere looking like that!" He mother call after her as she makes her way to the car where the men from the palace are waiting and silently watching.

On the way there, Sakura kept looking at the ring in her hand. Then she remember he hair and reached up to fix it. It was messed up the brawl at home.

They arrive at the palace and Sakura steps out the car and follow the two men inside the big palace. She passes rooms after rooms of maids and such busy setting up tables or such. They take her to a room with a long table and chairs and tell her to sit at one end of the table.

She was about to pull the chair out herself from habit, but the man pulled out the seat for her. She bowed and said thank you and sat.

"The Queen is on her way. As I said on our way here, please keep in mind all the things to consider when meeting her. Sakura nods.

"Don't look at her straight in the eyes, and don't speak before she does, don't forget," Sakura nods. "You must address her as, "Your Highness" at the beginning and the end of each sentence. She's on her way, so wait for a little while."

"Hai, thank you." Sakura bowed her head lightly. They bowed back and dismissed themselves.

Two women walked in. One holding a tray with tea, the other setting it down before Sakura. She poured pink looking tea onto Sakura's cup.

"This is Schisandra tea. Please enjoy." The maid bows.

"Arigato (Thank you)," Sakura bows and both the maids do the same and leave.

"Schisandra?" Sakura repeats. She smells it and takes a drink. Sakura becomes bored and curious so she walks to the tables around the room to look at the decorations and ornaments.

"Wow, it's a dragon," she touches it. She picks up a handcrafted fabrics and touches it as she analyzes the patterns and sesign. "Whoa…"

"Huh, I think I've seen this before, she looks at something and bent down. In the process her bottom bumped into a side table with a vase on it. She turns around and catches it, just in time. She takes a deep breath and lets it go, relieved it didn't break.

"That was close," Sakura puts it back in its place and goes back to her seat. She takes drink of her tea and while looking back at the vase relieved she didn't put the cup back in its saucer correctly and it lands the teacup lands on her white skirt.

"Oh no! What do I do?" She tries to run it out, but it makes it worse. Now she has a big pink stain on her skirt.

"The Queen has arrived!" A woman calls. Sakura looks up and to the entrance. "Oh no…"

AH! Finished with this chapter! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT TO FINISH THIS IN ONE DAY FOR YALL? 6 FREAKING HOURS OF MY LIFE! BUT it was sorta fun reminiscing about Princess Hours/Goong…I love this movie and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I think it's the longest chapter I Have ever written! 15 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD BABY! SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! PRINCE SAI WILL COME IN SHORTLY ;). PEACE!


End file.
